


Missed You

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [56]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Kisses, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Prompt Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Get a man who misses you when it's only been three days.





	Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I open prompts semi-regularly, if you want to come check me out.

Aiolos prances into the sparring yard and catches Saga around the waist. Saga startles, having been caught off guard, and stumbles backward into Aiolos, before turning around to face him. Aiolos immediately snatches up his hand and kisses it

“I missed you!” Aiolos chirps, and Saga blushes.

“It’s only been three days, dummy,” he mumbles, embarrassed and pleased. Aiolos grins like the huge dork he is.

“That doesn’t mean I didn’t miss you,” he argues, green eyes sparkling. Saga turns away, embarrassed, and takes off the Gemini Cloth, leaving him in his blue t-shirt and shorts. He’s clearly not going to get any more practicing done with Aiolos here. Oh, that’s a blatant lie- he doesn’t want to practice anymore, he’d just been distracting himself in Aiolos’s absence. He goes for his bag, but Aiolos pounces again, shifting the mass of Saga’s ridiculous curls over one of his shoulders.

“You’re blushing,” Aiolos proclaims, sounding smug.

“What’s that got to do with anything?” Saga protests, blushing darker. Aiolos giggles.

“I means you missed me too, silly,” he murmurs, pressing a kiss to the back of Saga’s neck. How is that pleasant? He’s been working out and sweating for like, an hour now.

“What are you doing, Aiolos,” he whines. Aiolos giggles again.

“Giving you affection,” he replies warmly. “Dummy.” He jibes playfully, kissing Saga’s neck with a loud, obnoxious smacking noise. Saga whines, squirming ineffectually. He’s not really trying to get free, it’s more the principal of the matter. “Mm, missed you lots,” Aiolos mutters again, raining kisses on Saga’s sweaty nape.

“I was just working out, isn’t that gross?” Saga points out. “At least let me shower first, if you’re going to do that.” Aiolos hums against his skin, before biting, gentle and careful, teeth just barely pressing against his skin.

“Mm, salty,” he says smugly as Saga moans softly, and Saga can picture the silly wink he’s doubtless giving him. Then he bites a hickey into Saga’s skin, an amorous red bruise rising in golden skin. Saga feels a little weak in the knees.

“Come on, Aiolos. A shower and someplace private. You can shower with me,” he cajoles gently. Aiolos finally releases him, catching his hand and smiling brightly.

“Now we’re talking!” He chirps. Saga shakes his head fondly.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
>  
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
